Ragna x Dokuro (R18)
by Honeflash
Summary: Newfound love bloomed after the misadventures of Ragna and Dokuro through they wild goose choose in Ikaruga. However, late at night, a particular thought came over Dokuro; something she realized she forgot to say to her new boyfriend. What was this thought?


Orient Town - Litchi's Clinic - 1:30 am

*After the time that the new couple had spent together in reading Rachel's diary, Ragna and Dokuro had ended up eventually falling asleep, as they laid down next to each other. Sometime through the night, Dokuro had woken up, and ended up rolling around in her spot, unable to go get back to sleep. Eventually her rolling around had woken up Ragna.*

"Dokuro? What's the matter?" He asked her.

"I can't go back to sleep." She responded with a sigh. "I don't know why. I've been wide awake for a few minutes now. Oh, sorry for waking you Ragna."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." Ragna sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't think I'm gonna be able to go back to sleep either."

"Sorry..."

*The two merely sighed as they stared up to the ceiling. It would still be quite a while before the sun rose, and neither of them could go back to sleep. The silence between was suddenly broken as Dokuro spoke*

"Hey, Ragna?" She started to say. Ragna turned to face her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Ragna asked confusedly. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for never saying 'thank you' properly." She continued. "Even after everything the two of us went through I never gave you a proper 'thank you'. Me forcing you to let me follow you. Helping me out after I received that injury. Hell you even offered to help me pay off that large bill Zakuro left me. I..."

*Dokuro paused for a moment, with Ragna not saying anything as he waited for her. Dokuro finally continued.*

"I never once said 'thank you' for any for that. Yet still, you confessed that you had feelings for me. That's why I'm sorry."

*Ragna laid there for a second, but then pulled Dokuro over to him and kissed her deeply, surprising the girl.*

"Dokuro..." He started. "You didn't have to say anything for me to know you were thankful. I already knew how you felt deep down. You acknowledged the fact that we have feelings to each other, and openly accepted them in the end. That's enough of a thank you for me. You don't have to be sorry."

"Ragna..." Dokuro said. "I... No."

"No?"

"No! I can't do this. I need to thank you for everything! Simple words won't do for me."

"Dokuro I'm serious. You don't have to-"

"I NEED to!" Dokuro said, cutting him off.

*Dokuro sat Ragna upward on the mattress and mounted herself ontop of him.*

"Dokuro?! What are you doing?!" Ragna asked frantically.

"I'm thanking you." She said, as she started unbuttoning her shirt. "This is something I should've done a while ago."

"D-Dokuro you don't have to-"

*Ragna was cut off as Dokuro removed her shirt, and pressed her breasts up against his face. She then proceeded to move her body downward, leaving her breasts on top of his pants.*

"I want this Ragna. Please. Let me 'thank' you."

*Ragna blushed as he did not respond, while Dokuro continued to rub her breasts on his body. Shs eventually stopped as she felt something poke against them from below. Immediately Dokuro knew what it was.*

"Ragna... You want this too, don't you?" She asked.

*Ragna blushed deeper at that comment*

"Wait Dokuro! I-It's not what you think-!"

"Don't lie to me Ragna." She said rubbing her hand against his member. "You're my boyfriend now. Why wouldn't it be normal for you to want me? i want you too as well."

*Ragna didn't respond and realized that he no other choice to comply, without any bullshit. Dokuro smiled as she removed her boyfriends pants. Although, she seemed immediately surprised by Ragna's manhood up close*

"O-Oh...!" She said while blushing. "I didn't... think it would be... that big..."

"I'm not gonna blame you if you don't think you can handle it." Ragna said jokingly. "You can back out now if you want?"

"Excuse me?" Dokuro responded in a playful manor. "I'll show you just how much I can handle from this big guy."

*Dokuro moved upward, then back down to place her boobs around Ragna's manhood. The girl pressed her lips against the tip several times, teasing the man. She moved her boobs slowly as well. Dokuro then moved up as the placed her entire mouth over the tip, causing the man to moan. She moved at good pace as she began sucking on his manhood, much to Ragna's pleasure.*

"Dokuro..." he moaned.

"Mmm?" She said, though most was muffled by her mouth being full.

*Dokuro soon felt as Ragna's hand pushed her head down a little, causing her to take in even more of his manhood. Dokuro hesitated a little, wanting to stop, but soon changed her mind, and started to take in more on her own. Though she had never experienced this before, she seemed to really get into it, even using her tongue a little. Ragna merely continued to enjoy Dokuro's "thank you" as much as possible.*

"Dokuro..." Ragna started. "I'm-"

*Dokuro didn't quite understand the paused but was taken by surprise as a fluid started rushing into her mouth, leaving her with no choice but to try and swallow. Though eventually it did become too much for her as she pulled off, causing it splatter across her face and breasts.*

"Sheesh..." She coughed. "You could've gave me a little more warning before you blow it out all over me."

"Sorry." Ragna apologized. "It just sort of happened."

*Dokuro merely just pouted, being a little upset for the lack of warning. Ragna, with ideas of his own, kissed her once again then laid her down on her back on top of the mattress. He reached in between her legs and removed her underwear.*

"R-Ragna..." She said blushingly. "You really DO want me, don't you?"

"I'm sure you can figure that out by yourself." Ragna responds. "Here's a hint for you."

*Ragna pressed himself against Dokuro as she felt his fingers run through her skirt and down towards her womanhood. She gasped slightly as she could feel his hands rubbing up against the inside of her thighs, slowly, and passionately. Ragna began kissing her breasts as well as he continued to rub her inner parts of her legs and thighs. Dokuro couldn't help but let out sounds of enjoyment at the feel of Ragna sucking on her breasts. He had also started removing her skirt as his finger slowly entered into her womanhood.*

"Ragna..." she said quietly. "It feels..."

*Dokuro was interrupted by her own moaning as she felt Ragna move downward, pressing his face up against her thighs. Slowly he moved over, putting his tongue directly onto her womanhood, causing her to moan louder. Dokuro covered her mouth to try and cut down on the noise she was making. Though that didn't last, as she ended up playing with her own chest as well.*

"My body..." Dokuro moaned. "It's heating up... from this feeling..."

*Dokuro tried to resist making any noises as the feeling of Ragna's tongue in her womanhood continue to get even better. It was starting to get to where she may not have been able to handle the pleasure. Suddenly she felt as if something was trying to rush out of her body, causing her to moan louder.*

"Ragna...!" she moaned. "I can't... I'm gonna... I'll...!"

*Just as Dokuro was about to reach her limit however, Ragna stopped and went back to being face to face with the girl, who was currently out of breath as her body started to cool down.*

"Why'd. . . You. . . Stop. . .?" Dokuro asked tiredly.

"I'm not gonna let this end off so easily." Ragna answered. "You and I both want this. Therefore, I'm going to give it to you."

*Before Dokuro could say anything, she found herself being pulled closer to Ragna, who was holding her legs in the air, spread apart from each other. Dokuro blushed as she prepared herself for what was coming next. Ragna slowly positioned himself as he placed his member straight inside of Dokuro, causing both the former and the latter to moan as it was inserted, as well as spilling the latter's virgin blood.*

"D-Dokuro! You're bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"It's alright...!" Dokuro responded, bringing his face down to hers. "Please, don't stop. This is what I want. I want to experience this. I want this to be how I thank you. I. . . Want this to show that I love you, Ragna."

*Ragna looked at her then nodded, as the two kissed each other deeply. Ragna then moved himself deeper inside of Dokuro as the two moaned. He continued to hold up the woman's legs as he moved. The woman's toes curled up in excitement as she felt her boyfriend thrusting inside of her womanhood. The pleasure that was going through her body was a pleasure that she had never felt before.*

"Ragna...!" she moaned. "That feeling again! I'll...!"

"I know Dokuro." he said. "I feel it too."

*Dokuro braced herself as Ragna pulled her closer too him, causing him to go deeper inside of her. She's shrieked of pleasure as a fluid flew straight inside of her womanhood, as well as one of her own shot out from her as well. As she had finished she fell back onto the mattress once again as Ragna laid ontop of her.*

"I. . . I. . . Wow. . . " Dokuro stated. "That felt... amazing..."

"Dokuro?" Ragna said as she looked at him. "We're not through yet."

*Dokuro smiled at those words as Ragna brought her upward, putting her down on her knees as he remained behind her. The girl smiled with a moan as she felt Ragna inside of her once again from behind. Dokuro's hands and feet gripped tightly to the sheets of the mattress as she felt Ragna thrust inside of her, however the feeling came from a different area than the first time,but still it caused her to moan loudly. The sounds of Dokuro's moaning and pleasure grew louder as the two continued.*

"I... didn't expect that I could feel the same thing from that end!" She exclaimed, feeling the pleasure in her ass.

*Dokuro had gotten to the point as she no longer cared about getting part, same for Ragna. All the two cared about was pleasuring each other to the very end.*

"Thank you Ragna!" she exclaimed as his fluids went inside of her once more.

"You're welcome Dokuro!" he answered. "Consider this your final gift!"

*Ragna took hold of the girl again and position her as she sat directly on his lap facing him, with him already inside of her once more. Dokuro didn't hesitate to kiss him as passionate as possible as he moved inside of her repeatedly. Dokuro held onto him tightly as he continued to move.*

 _"I never imagined that this would happen to me...!" she thought to herself. "My friend... my lover... is inside of me...! Making me feel such amazing things! Could this... Could this be what... true heaven feels like?!"_

*Dokuro screamed Ragna's name as for the last time she felt his liquid go deep inside of her entire body.*

-x-

8:00

*It was early in the morning as the sun started to rise, beaming in through the window. Where Ragna was currently positioned it hit the man like a spotlight, waking him up. He yawned as he slowly sat up on the mattress.*

"Man..." He sighed. "This is the first time I've woken up not feeling like complete shit for once. It's nice for once."

*As Ragna tried to move off of the mattress he felt something holding his right arm, restricting his movement."

"Huh?"

*He turned around to see a naked and asleep Dokuro laying down right beside smiled as he looked at her, and brushed her hair, which had come out of her ponytails revealing how long it truly is, off of her face. He looked at the girl as he remembered the fun that the two of them had together earlier. He remembered how sorrowful she was at first for her behavior, and how happy she became to see that they both felt the same way. Ragna rubbed the girl's head as he laid back down beside the girl. He then kissed her forehead as he closed his eyes once again.*

"You're more than alright, Dokuro." he said. "You're just perfect for me."

 _End._


End file.
